Possible Similarities
by pennypotter128
Summary: What happens when Alexis Dumbledore is thrown into her parent's past due to her sneaking around..but what if her parents don't like each other...what will Alexis do all alone in a world she has only heard stories about.cant fit everything check it out...
1. Prorogue

**Prorogue**

AU/-hey again everybody this is just a random thing that brushed me thought it would be amusing its a time-travel fic wanted to try it with MMAD and their kid i love the name Alexis it from a road name i saw when i was out and then started thinking of where i had heard the name and then i remembered ugly betty haha kind of wacky but whatever hope you like it

Summary-What happens when Alexis Dumbledore is thrown into her parent's past due to her sneeking around..but what if her parents don't like each other...what will Alexis do all alone in a world she has only heard stories help her! she looks exactly like her mother except for her eyes and hair..

People had always seen the head boy and head girl of 1945 at Hogwarts bicker even though they had similar interest, they'd compete, maybe that was what made them better than everybody else in their year. Both in the Gryffindor quidditch team, tied in first place in academics and later after ten years in the same Auror team in the same position. But people never understood why they'd bicker so much? Some predicted that they were absolutely perfect for each other one of those geniuses was my dad's girlfriend and my mom's ex-boyfriend dumped her because she'd be so frustrated with my dad that was all she'd talk about.

Yup my parents Albus and Minerva Dumbledore the main characters of the above passage. Weird part is my role in getting my parents together or rather doing the impossible. But trust me after whatever I did I will never again go rummaging in my fathers old stuff even if I am told to.

I am Alexis Dumbledore and trust me if you're a 21 year old girl sneaking through the attic when your not allowed to even though you're a 21 year old freshly cooked Auror and think your up for a challenge and you might just stumble upon a weird hour glass thing which your friend Lily Evans Potter would absolutely disapprove of while hot Sirius black would jump for it. Do listen to lily…she's the right one.

Seriously trust me on this one you don't want to know how your mother would be when she was twenty seven or let your dad flirt with you.

This is what happened when I listened to Sirius Black.

**Please do review =) i ll really like you if you do.**

**One update coming up soon.**


	2. Forbidden attic

**Chapter 1 **

**The Forbidden Attic**

Okay! Okay! So it was my fault, well not all of it. Bloody Black I knew I shouldn't have listened to himranting about a time turner and how he and James potter went back into time and met Godric Gryffindor.

So big deal I went into the attic even though my dad had absolutely forbidden me, but for Merlin's sake I'm an Auror on the Alpha-B okay it's not such a big post but still!

Any which ways how was I supposed to know that the hour glass neckpiece thingy was a time turner I had only heard of them never seen a picture or anything, I thought it was one of my dad's weird devices that he had invented and dumped into the attic in our summer house at Hogsmeade like that wacky creepy mirror that for some insane reason showed Sirius black snogging me.

Anyways so in the summer I went to meet my parents as always my mother forced me to stay over all of the summer ,its not like I don't like the house it is that bloody attic I have been inquisitive about since I was three years old my mum had told me,

"—if you open that door Alexis the monster will gobble you up he really likes tasty children like you" she use to tell me and tickle the hell out of me and I like a normal three year old use to believe her because after every time I asked her that question she use to lure my hair-band head away from the door towards my father's 'apparent' secret bag of candy.

But not anymore, I snuck up to the attic when my parents were busy talking to Sirius Black who was on his daily Auror patrol around hogsmeade which I had to accompany him in the so very tedious job because precious Black is use to flying on his weird muggle thing that he tampered with, he called it his "wings" or something like that I think its way to gay to say that….

Anyways I was up in the attic and I didn't really find any monsters but I looked down into the street where my parents were standing and my father looked up towards the window I was standing at and chuckled and shook his head pitifully like he knew something. Usually when my father does that it is kind of like a warning sign for danger and don't do it Alexis or you'll regret it or did you eat my candy sneaky little girl sign but today I wasn't going to bother because something far gripping was in my hand at that moment the little neck-piece with an hourglass as a pendent. It was a device I knew that but what it did was a mystery because just as I touched it the sand on one end started to shift to the other end and then I found a bolt in the middle of the hour glass and I started turning it I think I must have turned it twelve times or something.

"Dumbledore are you coming or not?" said Black from the door frame of the attic door ,he was standing there like some kind of action hero come home to wife want kiss type of way I just ignored him and walked towards him but there it was the consequence of my ignorance towards my father's pitiful chuckle I was being pulled back my some imaginary force it was way to strong for me and my legs gave way but I acted quick and caught hold of Black his eyes went big as he felt the pull as well and then we got pulled back in time and the only thing I had to lean on was that Sirius black who my mother thinks is the ultimate suitor for me was with me.


	3. Through the mirror of erised

**Chapter 2**

**Through the mirror**

**Disclaimer- I wish I owned Albus and Minerva I really do because then they would be together for eternity………………………..**

**Let's go on with it------ **

So as Black and I were being pulled back into time I remembered flying through my dad's wacky mirror but it didn't break and right after we were on the other side of the mirror and we started falling down through the air and where ever we were we couldn't see anything and then all of a sudden the darkness changed into colour and Black and I landed on a bed in some really big room which looked familiar. I was still holding his black denim jacket or was it leather I couldn't tell I was way to confused as to where we were and then I looked out of the open window it was typical London weather and looking down at the street I saw diagon alley and I realized it was the leaky cauldron.

"What the bloody hell?" Black cursed looking at something on the wall. I walked towards him and stare at the wall it's was a calendar dated "what the----1955".

"Oh Merlin No." he cursed again.

He sat down on the bed holding his head in his hands and his eyes darted to the side table and then they widen he lifted a picture of two people hugging each other more like the guy was carrying the girl and she was laughing along with him who was looking at her sweetly. Sirius handed me the picture and I looked at it as well and my eyes went big as well. The people in the picture looked exactly like us only the hair and the eye colour was different she had blonde hair and green eyes and so did the guy blonde hair and green eyes unlike my auburn hair and blue eyes and his black shaggy hair and grey steel eyes.

The eyes were finely shaped and the hair was straight.

"Alexis I think we're supposed to be these people." He said slowly, I nod understandingly and he puts the glamour charm on the both of us, he was always the brilliant one in charms and transfiguration not like I am not after all I am Dumbledore blood.

Then came the knock on the door the revelation of our unknown identity. It was the younger version of Tom the inn-keeper I recognized him because of his customary toothy grin.

"Sir there is a call for you and miss down it was Sparks he said he expects to see you at 1'o clock near flourish and blots." said tom and as he was about to depart Sirius held him back.

"Wait… Tom…isn't it...yes. Tom, do you know who we are?" Sirius said I his demanding Auror voice that he saved for interrogations

"Of course, sir you're Mr. David Blunt and she's your fiancée miss Holly Bynes." he said departing the information easily yet he was quiet suspicious about the question.

"Right now you listen Tom you don't go giving that information to anyone else okay."

Said Sirius sharply and tom nodded seriously quickly leaving.

"I can't believe you tricked him so easily." I laughed there was one thing Sirius Black was smart at and that was tricking people I guess it was really helpful when you're an Auror I am glad I pulled him with me.

"Okay. What are we going to do now?" he asked.

"Alexis the time turner! Where is it?" he said remembering how we reached here and I searched almost half the room and remembered.

"It can't be with me it belongs to my parents remember it's with the either of them "I said hitting my head against the wall of obvious.

"So we're stuck here?" he asked sitting next to me. I nod.

"Sirius what about the real Blunt and Bynes?"I ask him.

"Alexis these people look almost like us , maybe these people did something extremely important in either of our lives and I guess we were meant to play their role." he said his prankster mind working to the fullest.

"I am scared." I revealed to him thinking he'd sympathize because I was scared and I trusted Sirius with my life even if I acted all super big headed in front of him and he acts like a prat with me I do really like him secretly. Fine I love him secretly. I wish he liked me back.

"Me too, but we're together right!" He replies holding my hand and we're staring into each others eyes and we suddenly hear a blast and some screams outside some creeps dressed in black robes with silver and gold mask on their faces looked like death eaters except the fact that Voldemort would only be three or four years old by now.

"Grindelwald." said Sirius removing his wand I followed as we dashed down to the street with our adrenaline at the fullest.

**AU-hey everybody the mirror in the start is the mirror of eriseds **

**Hope you like it. I think Alexis and Sirus should be together what do you think? **

**If you've read this story please do review .I reply back saying thanks**

**Oh and thanks Minerva's kitten and Kelly. **


	4. My favourite pair

**Chapter 3**

**My favourite pair **

**Disclaimer- I don't want to claim anything but since Alexis is my brain child I love her………..333….**

**(AN) – Ok I hope you guys like my story because I don't see anyone reviewing and from the traffic that I saw in settings thing that's a lot of people so please review cause I know your reading well at least some of you…..anonymous reviewers are welcomed no grudges against any lazy people since I belong to your lovely category…..I love being lazy. **

**= D anyways I m not going to rant and brag and talk anymore I m sure you want to know what Alexis wants to say.**

So we were down on the street shooting stunners and other spells at the grindelwald fans I guess that was why Holly and David were stationed at diagon alley soon some aurors joined us, I saw my parents in the lot of aurors at least my mum because she was the one I saved from the direct cruciatus but she didn't even thank me hmm… maybe she didn't like Holly much.

"Snob!" I said to myself and a stunner came shooting at me and here he was my all time hero my dad his auburn pony tail hair bouncing as he flattened the stunner in one shot and then smiled at me his goatee perfectly shaped and all his teeth in one line, white and faultless just like a toothpaste smile I love tooth paste smiles. Sirius has one*blush*.

Then I saw the two Sparks brothers Oscar and Ozone Sparks, Oscar Sparks almost as famous as my dad in my time. Chief Auror of Alpha –A and idol of every Auror of our time and my dad's best friend along with William Potter and Alastor Moody my all the time alert boss. Though I hadn't heard much about Ozone Sparks, anyways looking at him I could conclude that he was hot with blonde hair a way to big head and a big charmer, all in all he was hot but no one in that group beat my dad he looked just like the pictures he use to show me of him when I was 6 we use to snuggle up on Christmas eve drink hot chocolate and wait till my mum would come back after finishing her correction Christmas vacation was always family team my dad never went for ministry work and nor did my parents have to teach I still love Christmas for that.

Grindelwald's men were falling weak and soon they disapparated before Oscar could arrest them. It started to rain and everyone was drenched.

"Alright everyone back to the cauldron." shouted Oscar. It seemed like the leaky cauldron was their headquarters outside the ministry.

Once inside Tom brought us some fresh towels and then I found out that I parents detested each other dearly.

"What the hell is wrong with your big head Dumbledore? This attack was entirely your fault." said my mum marching up to my dad menacingly.

"Snob!" my dad breathed under his breath and then loudly added

"Hmm… I guess you filled up my place well then."

"I hate you." she said

"Well I guess we agree at something because I do hate you back." he said their faces were inches apart normally they'd kiss but they just glared at each other.

"Break it up you guys … we don't want to get the leaky cauldron down like you brought the Seniti Thaw down in hogsmeade that was my favourite place you know." said Alastor Moody. This was the first time I noticed him with his messy blonde hair and a few scratches on his face.

"Shut It." my parents turned their attention and angry towards him. He cringed a bit but then went red in the face looking all disheartened and hurt it was funny to see Alastor like that after all he was supposed to be the smart one in our time.

My dad walked up to me and Sirius taking out a cigarette.

"Got a light? Dave? Got a light?" he asked Sirius who shook his head.

"That's funny Dave you always have a light and a ciggy."He said blowing smoke into my face handing Sirius and me cigarettes

"We quiet." I said my arms crossed. He laughed. Sirius looked at me hurt.

"You should to you know it's not good for your teeth nor for you body." I said.

"You make me laugh Holly; if you guys weren't going get married I would have gone out with you." he said flirting with me oh Merlin my own father was flirting with me why did I not listen to him when he was sane oh well he did have that you know the consequences are yours to bear ..Alexis don't do it smile when I had entered the attic

My dad smiled and then turned towards the rest of the crowd his smile fell and so did mine when I saw my mum kissing Ozone Sparks. She was kissing him! Kissing him! This world wasn't a right one; no wonder they called it the dark ages in wizarding history dad turned back towards us took another puff and then threw the cigarette on the ground

Crushing it pitilessly with his sleek black shoes.

"Holly, David, mum's called you for dinner on Saturday at 8 o'clock don't be late. She wants you to Dumbledore." Said my mum haughtily walking at us and then swiftly walking away with Ozone who sneered at us .Okay maybe he didn't sneer but his face looked like he had an awful lot of dung all over it I hated the sight of him it made me feel nasty and it wasn't good for my father and my future life.

"Why has her mum called us?" I asked my dad as Sirius ran of to get some fire whisky. He looked at me vividly and smiled

"What's up with you? You always go to your aunts for dinner at least once a week" he told me sweetly.

"So why are you invited?" I asked him.

"Minerva's mum likes me remember and besides I almost grew up at her house with you and your ferocious cousin?" he said laughing.

"Here Holly don't torture yourself." he said offering me another cigarette.

"I don't smoke." I said indignantly.

"Who're you kidding Holly you do know this no smoking business has screwed up your brain." he said lighting up the cigarette for himself instead.

I shook my head and pulled the cigarette from his mouth.

"Well I think you wouldn't mind because your brain is already tipsy." I commented taking a puff from the cigarette feeling it affect my nerves instantly it was very strong I wonder what the hell he was smoking I instantly threw it to the ground because I felt the urge of another puff if he knew who I was he would so ground me.

He sighed and shook his head and sat down on the couch I sat down next to him as Sirius came back balancing three drinks two in his hands one with his wand which both dad and I gratefully accepted

So I knew what I had to do that was get my parents together and since my dad was a good guy and not mean to me like my mum I would start with him.

"Let mission MMAD begin then. Cheers." said Sirius as he drank deeply from his glass as I smiled at him.

"Yes, let the mission begin." I said clanking my glass with his.


	5. My Mother's Cousin

**Chapter 4**

**AN- hey thanks to everyone who reviewed thanks Minerva s kitten you're a really cool fan bud to write with …. I will get that chapter up promise. Thanks sevyMMAD sorry if I got that wrong but thank you everyone else who even took their time to read my story it still means a lot to me.**

**Chapter 4**

**My Mother's Cousin**

It was weird to go to see my grandmother as her niece and not her granddaughter.

"Holly please pass me the bread love." my grandmother said cheerfully cross the table trying to break the very dismal mood of that room. It was a very weird family reunion Sirius and dad I were sitting on the right of my grandma while mum and Ozone sat on her left.

"Hmm... Holly did you mess around with your hair again?" asked my Grandma. I smiled quickly and turned to Sirius who choked on his fire whisky as I patted his back Ozone yawned like the whole affair was very tedious.

"No— Why would you say so Gran—aunt?" I said touching my hair smoothing it down. Sirius seemed to have retuned to normalcy.

"Sorry about that." said Sirius clearing his throat. Well at least there was some entertainment even though it was at Sirius's expense.

"Ouch." I muttered as something kicked my leg rather forcefully. It was then that I noticed Ozone was playing a bit of footsie with my mum.

"Ugh-ohw—"my dad mumbled as he to got a kick on his shin as I saw him contract twice in pain.

After the main coarse Morris the house elf cleared all the plates and set freshly made lemon tarts in fronts of us

"Who wants dessert I made them myself." said my grandmother smiling.

"Go on Albus dear I know you love them." she said to my dad who had already filled his plate with five tarts and had absolutely no need for her to play good hostess.

"Come on dig in everyone, do you need an invite Minnie?" she said snapping at my mum. If I knew my mum there was a definite tantrum coming up.

"Mum you know Ozone, I and Holly whose plate is full? Hate lemon tarts." she said whining then suddenly her voice changed to shock as she looked at me my mouth cutting through that tart like I was hungry since 3 years or something.

What the hell is she playing at I love my Grandmothers cooking and I detesting something this divine was like denying captainship to the Gryffindor quidditch team.

"Yes but Albus does seem to enjoy them very much and I think Holly has got a liking to them as well." said my grandma in her defence and then the case was closed as my mum glared at me pushing herself deep into the chair.

Sheesh! For a 27 year old one she didn't act her age and besides why the fuss over lemons in my time my dad always smelled of lemon and after shower and she loved it.

"Really Holly what was I thinking you really have turned a new leaf." my mum snapped.

"Minerva." my grandma hissed.

My mum got up and left the table Ozone following her.

"Really now—"said my grandma getting up.

"I swear I didn't say a thing." I said thinking it was my fault, how stupid of me of coarse it was my fault those damn those delicious lemon tarts.

"Great one Holly." said dad stuffing his face with the last lemon tart on the table.

After dinner

Dad had gone to the backyard for a smoke I followed him lucky for him he was wearing a coat unluckily for me I wasn't.

"Come on I want to show you something." I told him climbing up the ladder on the big banyan tree in the backyard whose seed my grandpa had bought with him from his visit to India. I knew it led to a tree fort which once belonged to my mum but I was sure he didn't know about it. My grandpa had built it for my mum when she was five; sadly the only thing my dad ever built me in our backyard was a swing though I had several good memories on it

"Come on Holly your do-gooder- no-smoking-campaign may have worked on Dave but its not going to work with Me." he said reminding me of a dragon as his nostrils letting out a jet of smoke.

"Well unless you plan to climb with one hand or burn your mouth?" I asked him.

He considered it and threw his half smoked cigarette to the ground. It took us almost seven minutes to climb up the banyan tree and into the fort you could see the coast from where we were standing little lights were shimmering near the port. He looked into the distance as the wind was blowing furiously it was definitely going to rain. He lit himself another cigarette, the wind carried the smoke away with it as he exhaled it sometimes very tactfully making smoke rings.

"You can see the port from here beautiful isn't it?" I asked him he nodded.

"You should tell her you know." I told him slowly.

"Tell whom? What?" he asked me.

"Tell Minerva you love her before he does." I replied flushing a bit this wasn't a very father daughter conversation I wanted to have with him.

"Sure I'll tell Minerva the first thing tomorrow and then maybe you can come to my funeral the next" he said a little exasperated.

"What is wrong with you Holly?" he said looking into my eyes but they weren't mine they were Holly's, he sighed and took in another puff from the cigarette.

"I know you love her and I think its time you told her." I said to him.

"You didn't care for Minerva for the past15 years why the hell now?" he snapped.

"Please Albus think about it." I sighed it hurt me to know that my mum didn't like holly much and nor did she like my dad but this was the only way he'd tell her, provoking a Gryffindor was the only way to make him do something risky.

The wind carried my mothers voice towards us as she was talking to my grandmother they had returned to the kitchen.

"The moon has disappeared I reckon it will rain." she said as we heard her voice faintly dieing as fast as it came.

"You do love her?" I asked pointedly. He nodded and then came the down pour as the sky opened up slowly letting the water drops fall and then it suddenly became a shower of water and inhuman wind.

"I don't know what to do" he said drenched his white shirt showing his skin and abs off his blue jeans sticking to his legs.

"You're a smart man you'll figure something out, I know." I told him kissing his cheek and then descending the tree. When I was right in the middle I saw Sirius waiting below the tree for me drenched even though he was under an umbrella.

"You cold?" he asked me handing me his coat as my feet touched the ground.

"Thank you." I said smiling he smiled back and we kissed it was a really wet one as the water was still pouring through the tiny holes in the umbrella.

"Let's go inside." he said breaking it. I nodded as he placed his arm on my back and we ran inside the house like little children.

As for my dad he had finally decided to come down from the tree and walk back to the house.

The storm was violent but I think it had severed its purpose.


	6. Discoveries and Liars

**Chapter 5  
**

**A/N-** hey sorry for the late update but it's the only time got a chance to write it. Apparently college is not like they show in every other teenage movie…sigh…no cute guy…no bitchy cheerleader and way too much WORK!!

Anyways I went for this fest in Mumbai and it is the city's best fest it's when the towns artists come together and make cool stuff… had fun because my best friend bought devil horns worth 40 damn bucks ,they light up I scared her by telling her that she'd get a shock because the wires were not properly placed yet I had to roam the whole of the two hours I was there with her and her newly bought horns as everyone stared at her I love her for that…she doesn't miss a chance to embarrass me…this ones for you Ruch … I know you hate Harry potter but I know you still read my fanfics when they are on paper… secretly… yup your secrets out …!=p

Sorry about that rant….

**Thanks for reviewing Guys it means a lot really means a lot…..Thanks for reading my fic non-reviewers**

**Disclaimer**-don't own…and onward…

**Chapter 5 **

**Discoveries and Liars**

"Hmm… I don't think leaving at this time in such pathetic weather is a very good idea Holly, David you can take the room upstairs, Minnie camp in with me Albus and Ozone can take the hall" she said smiling going upstairs to her room. Ozone pushed passed my dad to the kitchen mum followed him. Dad glared at Ozone Mum glared back at him and he quickly looked down and the red tinge was so bright it was distinctly seen on his white cheeks.

**In the room**

"So... I'll just take the couch…"Sirius offered politely.

"Umm…I guess we're old enough to share the bed." I said making a wall of pillows in the middle of the big bed in the heart of the room.

He smiled approaching the bed as I took the right side of the bed grinning like a kid I always slept on the right side.

In the middle of the night I woke with a start checked the time it was twenty minutes past Saturday.

"I'll get some water." I said Sirius whose head was buried into the pillow he was snoring softly into it. I giggled and he turned a bit and then the snoring subsided

Walking down the steps I reached the hall and found Ozone sleeping on the couch in the hall while dad was missing. Where could he be? I went into the kitchen and found him in the company of a drunken house –elf who was singing something with three empty bottles of fire-whiskey and the fourth one in his hand quarter was empty.

"I really… likes you better Misers Dumblazdore…better than zat….parks…" the house elf slurred.

Dad laughed quietly he seemed very sober for three bottles of fire whiskey and a packet of cigarettes along with what looked like some kind of candy or something…

"Rum ball…"he said offering me the bag of sweets. I shook my head and cleared his sweaty face of hair.

"Oh! Dad." I muttered. He smiled childlike at me.

"I told you so…I told you so…"he kept repeating drunk that's when I heard a muffled noise it was my mum with a blanket which she had got for him.

"Umm… Sorry if I interrupted anything." she said looking at her feet.

What? Ewe how can she think that way?

But before I could explain anything dad got up and walked towards her.

"congratulations and celebration…you got engaged now you're his no one else's lalalalalalala………"he sang and danced spinning me around and then ending up kissing me on my lips I pushed him away impulsively… and the drunk house elf joined him in the song…that's when I realized what he meant when he said I told you so a bit relived that he didn't know the reality about me and sad that he was so sure my mum was going to get engaged that night I remembered him telling me that on the tree house.

She blushed and my pale skin which I had inherited from my mother warmed up with embarrassment. I saw a tear run down her pale cheek and she ran away to her room.

"Congratulations…Oh! Bugger…"he said running towards the sink pucking his guts out. The house elf fell on the floor I think he had passed out he seemed to be breathing.

I searched in the refrigerator for some alcohol draining potion I found a small vial which I mixed into his tea and forced him to drink.

In a few minutes he was back to normal and clutched his head and ran to the sink again and pucked once more.

"Better?" I asked him. He nodded

"I'm sorry I did something very inappropriate ..." He said remembering he had kissed me.

"It all right you were drunk. Insane… ..."I said smiling he smiled back that's when we heard the main door open and close very quickly we looked a which other skepticism in each mind we dashed to the main room everything looked the same as I remembered except for the couch Ozone was missing. Why did ozone need to go out in the middle of the night on such a stormy night? No one would like a stroll outside not now at least at not at such a blasted hour.

So dad and I decided t go investigating though even if I died tonight if lightening struck me I knew my mum had some strong feeling for my dad because of our early encounter

"Come on… he going into that alley." he muttered softly the rain fall was become heavier and it felt like hail but it wasn't really winter time.

We stuck ourselves against the outside wall of the alley in which Ozone had walked into, we could clearly hear him apparently he wasn't alone.

"Well—?" said the other raspy voice asked commandingly.

"It is done master I won over him." Ozone said silently looking hear and there.

"Very good…Ozone you have been of great use... You shall receive your reward once I am in power" said the raspy voice and the owner pulled of his hood.

"Grindlewald…!"I exclaimed astound I didn't expect ozone to time up with Grindlewald after-all he was an auror suppose to be on the good side …that bloody snitching rat.

"Master I apologize for my audacity but I don't understand why we need the girl to get to Dumbledore?" Ozone asked confusedly.

Grindlewald smiled.

"My dear stupid…Boy… everyone has a weakness let's just say I found his."

"Bastard…"I said loudly as I heard Grindlewald apparte in the darkness but the noise of his disappearance was nothing in comparison to the lightening in the dark moonless sky.

"Come on… we must get back before he does..." dad pulled my hand and we apparated together outside grandma's door.

"I'll tell her in the morning." he said as I we entered the door.

"She won't believe you." I said intelligently.

"I know but at least she will be conscious…"he sighed and I nodded and headed towards my room.

If there had been any change that night it was just that the storm had gone from bad to worse.


	7. With Morning Comes Recognition

**A/N- hey this is the next chapter read to know what happens hope you like it thanks for reviewing everybody….and guess what I 'm finally 18 woo hoo!!!**

**Chapter 6**

**With Morning Comes Recognition**

Sirius's gentle breathing had lulled me to sleep that night and by morning he was on my side of the bed, me snuggled under him without either realizing that we were *ahem* in a very compromising position not that I minded, his touch was like feathery kisses all over my body. Though he was the first one to wake up and find out where he was, he lifted himself slowly out of bed but I slept on I didn't want to face the day I knew my father would have told Mum by now the truth about Ozone but the chances of her believing the truth were as minuscule as Crabbe's brain. I knew my father would mention me in his findings that he had definitely revealed to her because by the next moment she had stormed into the room followed by the house cat. Mum was extra angry she pulled the sheets which were covering my body and my face which I didn't want to show her, I didn't want to do this I buried my head into the pillow she pulled it away from me and hit me hard on the head she kept hitting me.

"How… dare you…you…jealous …bitch…how …how dare you accuse him…"she hit me with the pillow and shouted, even thought the object was soft the blows were way to hard so powerful that I think they shook my brain I instantly fell out of bed shielding my head from her, Ozone held her back and Dad and Sirius rushed to the room they stood behind me as I held my head and stood up grandma too came running to the room and was standing in the doorway.

"What are you mental…you almost shook my brain... crazy woman!"I said shaking my head thinking it would help my brain settle again.

"You're a bitch, a slut ...I hate you I hate you so much…"she said hitting me with the pillow again and Ozone was stopping her must say he wasn't putting too much effort in doing it.

"You'll be glad when your raped by Grindlewald and then when he'll sell you to him you'll be happy then won't you …go on Minerva who the hell are you going to believe this bastard or people who damn care for you." I was furious with her I didn't want to say all that but it just came out.

"Care since when do you care for me holly? You hate me and you're jealous of me and Ozone being together. Merlin knows if you even love David or just his money …I hate that you actually are even a part of my family."

"Minerva!"Grandma shouted.

I couldn't believe she just said that I couldn't believe that the woman in front of me was my mother, my mother who loved me more than anything she'd ever care for, I was broken, I didn't know what to say but I was impulsive and I shouted.

"Merlin knows how you have survived till now? call me names talk about yourself. You don't even know what you want, you don't follow your heart Minerva you'll end up in the loony bin and probably Ozone will come visit once he's done with you." I said sneering at her.

I have never in 21 years ever spoken to my mother like that and I will never do it again because I made her cry, I couldn't believe that I could be such a bitch here was a woman who could do anything for me in my time and me knowing who she was made her cry I made my mother cry her face went red and she ran out of the room grandma followed her.

Ozone tried to act over-smart and approached me.

"You may accuse me but I will not allow you to hurt Minerva I will not…stand and watch this…"he said and in a split of a second he raised his hand to hit me but my dad caught hold of it and then it clicked dad looked into my eyes and he felt it he felt my magic he knew who I was well almost because I shut my eyes and looked at Ozone dad looked at Ozone his grip still firm around ozone's wrist.

"You touch her and I'll drain the drama out of your sick body…I don't give a shit as to what Minerva thinks about me but my eyes are on you and trust me Ozone you don't want to know what I can do to your hand…get out of my sight…"dad said in his pissed voice throwing ozone's hand and Ozone glared at us and then walked out of the room.

"Impressive…"I said to break the tension.

My dad kept staring at the entrance of the room then her made sudden motions and turned.

"You two follow me ...no questions…and no lies…"he said walking out of the room and the house followed by Sirius and me as we walked behind him feeling like a pair of punished students again. The worse part was that we didn't know were we were headed at least Sirius and I didn't and then we were with a very pissed Dad that can never be a good thing.

He grabbed hold of our hands and we apparated outside this apartment place thing, he pulled open the door for us and we entered quietly. We found Moody sitting in the living room of the apartment reading the day's daily prophet.

"Alastor… we have work …"said dad cracking his fingers.

"But—."Alastor opposed.

"What did I say…"dad said through gritted teeth I gulped this wasn't good this was bad very, very bad.

Alastor nodded and left the room.

"Nice flat you got here." Sirius said smiling.

"Shut up or do you want me to tape your mouth…"dad said raising his eyebrow and motioned me and Sirius to sit on the couch while he sat on the glass coffee table in front of us

"Here you go some refreshments." said Alastor coming into the room suddenly and laying a tray of juice in front of us next to dad's leg. Merlin how daft does he think we are he's definitely mixed veritaserum in it but of coarse Sirius can't see the obvious he drank deeply and finished at least half the glass.

"Apparition makes my really thirsty." he said smiling.

My dad glared at me I avoided eye contact and slumped a bit .I guess If I just drank the juice then he'd stop and would know the truth and I guess that would make things easier right? I sipped the juice slowly.

His frown subsided a bit and he stared at us.

"Who are you? And what have you done to the real David and Holly?" dad asked us in is interrogative voice.

"We are humans and we haven't done anything to the real David and Holly they didn't exist when we arrived here." I said

"You mean they were dead or killed by you?" he said suspiciously.

"No they just didn't exist when we got here." I said again.

"Who are you…?"He asked in a defeated voice.

"Alexis…Sirius…"Sirius and I said together.

"You must be a Black? The crackpots have constellations for names…" said Albus laughing at him.

"Yeah but I was disowned when I was fifteen because I ran away from home" Sirius said defensively.

"Alexis…Alexis…Alexis where have I heard your name…"dad pondered.

"Azkaban? No that is Athere, café no that was Lydia…."Albus muttered to himself.

"Minerva…"came his next word and his head snapped up he looked at me.

"That is impossible." he said loudly and started pacing his hand urgently going to his pocket he was searching for some confectionary and then it went straight to his mouth old habits die hard but in my dad's case he loves keeping them alive.

"What time period are you from? What year I mean?" he said gravely expecting the worst and he got what he was expecting.

"1976."I said.

He sighed "So your sparks huh?"

"What are you insane I'm your damn blood…"I said a little proudly.

"Wha-------!" he was shocked when he heard what I told him.

"Yup…shocking to know you have a 21 year old daughter…but I'm still under veritaserum and truthfully I don't very much like the taste can I get some water?" I said casually.

"I well…you're my kid..."he asked apprehensively.

"Yup and you married my mum anything else will I get some water now?" I answered.

"You're my kid and I flirted with you …bugger, bugger…I gave you a cigarette…shit… why the f--- didn't you tell me?" he asked me.

"Didn't need to." I said.

"We need to send you back…"he said

"Yeah but the time turner is still with mum." I said

"I think I 'm going to faint." he said dramatically.

"Can I get water now?" I whined the taste in my mouth was awful

"I--- you're sure you're my daughter." he said unbelievingly.

I removed my glamour my blue eyes and auburn hair matched his and I pulled out a chain from my robe pocket the chain had a ring as a pendent the same ring he was wearing, it belonged to my grandfather and I was always fascinated by it so Dad had given it to me on my 17th birthday.

"My aunt's name was Arianna and you have a brother Aberforth who lives in Hogsmeade and hates you a lot but you still go visit him very often you like lemon drops and your trying to quiet smoking which will in future get you addicted to those sweet and then I'll get your genes and be addicted to them as well" I said smiling

"Do you believe me now?" I asked him. He shook his head pushing his specs up his nose.

"Wow…this is weird." he told Sirius."

"Yeah well tell me about it you just found out I knew that since two weeks." Sirius replied.

"You guys could stay over here …are you umm… Married?" he asked us funnily.

"No are you crazy?" I said shortly.

"Okay then Sirius can stay in my room you could take the empty room." he said protectively.

A while later.

"This is not going to be easy" dad said helping me set my bed.

"Hey can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"sure." he said

"How'd you know I was my mum's-- I mean Minerva's daughter." I asked him.

He blushed a bit and said

"Well Minerva had this cat in her fifth year she really loved her but she died in our seventh year or something It kind of broke her heart and ….."

"What –you named me after a dead cat?"

"Well--"he interjected

"Are you crazy you couldn't have retaliated?" I was kind of mad

"I—you aren't born yet so maybe I will…" he said sweetly

"No I quiet like my name…"I replied indignantly.

"Suite yourself…Alexis"he said giving me that toothpaste smile and walking out the door.


	8. The Possible Similarity

AN/- sorry for the late update had got exams going on but now i' absolutely free. =)

Disclaimer- not mine except for Alexis and plot

Do review…=)

The Bulgarian is got off Google translate so I don't really know if it's completely correct

Chapter 7

Possible Similarity.

One week has passed and Sirius and I are still camping at dad's haven't seen mum's face since that morning and I don't intend to because my guilt will prick me till I apologize to her which my ego doesn't want to. Anyways have to go to the auror headquarters today for emergency meeting. I'm tired of playing another person now a days I don't even react when Alastor calls me Holly I'm sure Sirius is as annoyed as I am we really need that time turner to get back and of coarse I cant even ask mum to give it to me because she hates Holly but I feel like screaming out and telling her that I'm not holly I'm Alexis your daughter your daughter who you very well named after your dead cat but I don't care just hug me like you do ,I just want to hug you please mum.

"You alright?"Dad asked me as he brought me back from one of my long daydreams

"Yeah I'm fine just missing home." I replied stretching on the couch in his office which he shared with mum.

"Alpha-A always got the best."Sirius said opening the curtains which revealed the glass behind them out of which the whole of diagon alley was seen.

I went to see the view, but my eyes fell on was this suspicious looking man standing around begging but I ignored him thinking he was just hungry.

Mum entered the office threw a disgusted glance at all of us as dad's heart fell I could sense it, though there was something different about mum's eyes they didn't have the same sparkle in them seemed like the only reason why my mum's eyes sparkled was when she had any form of contact with dad, she was scribbling something furiously with her quill felt that the parchment would catch fire if she scribbled any faster.

Oscar had spoken to dad in the morning about Ozone and how he found everything his brother did as fishy he advised dad to keep mum away from Ozone after dad told Oscar everything we had seen and heard Ozone tell Grindelwald.

"Can you see all the way up to knockturnal?" Sirius asked and he and dad started talking and dad showed him knockturnal alley. Mum kept throwing quick glances at dad as she was bursting to say something probably apologize, because the moment dad laughed the sparkle in her eye returned.

At that moment her eyes looked like they were full of light and love. That was the moment when I realized the possible similarity between my parents they were eternal fools who wouldn't reveal the love they had for each other which obviously kept the other going. They didn't realize that they fought not because they hated each other but the opposite, that the one they were fighting with was actually the one that they were fighting for, for love, for everything else they desired from the other.

I had realized but it was they who needed the real epiphany it was they who needed to see what I could it was they who-----

There was a blast in the near by area the impact of the blast shook all of diagon alley , it shook the ministry building as well , people were running in the street shouting, they were running everywhere as some people were shooting death curses from behind their aim right on those innocent people.

"Come on…"Oscar said as he came into the room and ordered us out into the street

The whole lot of aurors rushed to the rubble created by the curse shooters the area was deserted only bodies of people and helpless children who weren't able to run fast with the crowd the suspicious beggar was one of the casualties. Maybe they had left, but the feeling around us was not a good one.

"Let's go maybe they left! Let the ministry deal with the dead." Said Oscar turning heal and then…

"За капитана на мрака" shouted the whole lot of people.

They shouted the slogan in Bulgarian "for the master of darkness…"and they attacked from all directions we were ten of us probably nine because Ozone was a traitor.

They threw smoke spells and dad and I knew their intentions.

"Minerva….."Dad shouted he tried to find her while everyone else was coughing and closing their eyes.

But he failed to find her, but he heard her scream the last word he and everybody else heard from my mum's mouth at that moment was.

"Albus!" She had screamed out his name not Ozone's, not Oscar's, not Alastor's, not David's, not mine…but his ,probably heard him calling out for her but still her voice longed for him but he failed to reach her.

"Let's see what you're made of Albus…"laughed Grindlewald his voice rang through the smoke none of us could shoot due to the smoke because there was a fear we might hit one of us.

They vanished. Grindlewald and his lot and they took my mum with them the smoke vanished with them and Ozone was 'taken' too.

But we knew better.

The aurors needed a strategy but dad knew it would take them more than a month to actually act on something.

So at night dad sneaked out and I followed him I didn't know where we were going but I wasn't going to let him go alone.

He apparated saying the destination out loud,

"Fool!" I thought and apparated behind him the place he apparated to didn't look at all like England there was a sea which divided the part where we were standing from a piece of land in the water the land was filled with trees it seemed as if nothing could infiltrate those woods.

He was just about to transfigure himself a boat when the wind blew and my hair poked my eye

"Owe..."I whispered but he heard.

He whipped his wand towards me and took off my almost perfect invisibility charm.

"What are you doing here?" he asked he was very angry.

"Helping you." I said sweetly.

"Go back Alexis." he said moving his wand furiously.

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?" I asked him.

"I am your Fath—…well…I have full right… now go back okay." he said stammering a bit.

He would never win this one.

"Give me one good reason." I asked.

"Because if you don't go back ...I'll... I'll ground you for the rest of your life when your twenty-one." He said.

"You wouldn't." I said faintly.

"Try me." he replied.

"Can't...make…me." I pouted

"Fine you're grounded for the rest of your life…now bugger off." he said

"But—She's my mum…"I said sadly.

"But what if you…"he wouldn't complete the sentence.

"I m an auror…I can't die that easy." I told him a bit indignantly.

"Yes but your also my daughter" he said calmly.

"Please…deny me everything just let me go with you." I said and then we heard another thud! in the background.

This time both dad and me whipped our wands out and Sirius straightened himself and waved smiling.

"Hi!" he said

"What the…you followed me? How...?" I asked a bit shocked I did everything properly didn't I?

"You both have a bad habit to say your destinations out loud …someone might follow you ...it's not quite professional might I add." he said

Dad sighed.

"I don't have time for this .Come on…" he said helplessly, he transfigured a boat and we were transported to the island.

The island looked like a it was uninhabited but dad knew better, he knew that this was Grindelwald's hideout cause as soon as we left the boat a magical barrier divided the beach from the jungle the question was How to get past the barrier and into the jungle where Merlin knew, what was waiting for us.

AN/-hey! Please review please! Cause then I know that you like what you're reading =)


	9. Saving the damsel

Chapter 8

Saving the damsel

A/N-hey here's your update and hope I get my reviews…..chow!

= p

Disclaimer –I don't own stuff…..

"We need to deposit a drop of blood to get through….bloody Gellert stole my ideas…"he said ending his sentence in a whisper.

We poked our palms with a pocket knife Sirius was carrying in his robes 'just in case'.

"That's really powerful magic." Sirius whispered poking his palm.

"Come on…" said dad leading the way as the barrier dropped and let us in.

We passed a lot of foliage and reached a small fortress like structure there weren't any guards at the main entrance and we slowly walked through it wands at the ready

"He must have kept her in the dungeons." said dad remembering why we had come here. We nodded and followed him down to the dungeons where we heard rough voices.

Ozone's was the loudest.

"he isn't coming you know that as do I , then why not just submit, master will pay you quiet well , he is very hospitable when it comes to women and oh…dear Merlin he will love you like his wand." said ozone said to my mum her arms were handcuffed behind her back her legs tied with rope.

We could hear him so clearly and I really felt like killing him but I had to wait for the right time, but every breath I was taking felt like a lifetime.

"After all master needs to be prepared he has to have whatever Dumbledore has… and now he has more then Dumbledore does." smirked Ozone.

I saw my mother her face was wet with sweat, I had a sudden raise of pride in my chest for my mother, she hadn't broken down, and her expressions said that she would never break down.

"your very lucky …he has not asked us to make you as yet…probably want to save the best for himself…but then I guess what he doesn't know won't hurt him." said ozone laughing his shadow now falling of my mother's thin body the ten other men in the room laughed .

Ozone opened the handcuffs and untied her, she looked at him disgustedly, he ran his finger down her face.

"You swine..."she shouted beating him with her hand but that didn't hurt the monster standing over her.

"Why? Darling are you saving your love for Albus?"he asked

"Maybe I Am." she replied spitting in his face.

"Cru…"he responded removing his wand but dad was faster.

"You dare to her." he said shooting a crucio and a body binding in one spell sending a blast of spasms through Ozone's body and I am sure it must hurt worst without a single shout.

The other man in the room rose and ran through the other exist probably to warn Grindelwald of our presence.

Sirius and I went to lock the exit that the man had used to leave the room. Dad went over to mum.

"You alright?" He asked

She kissed him right on the mouth, they were busy snogging.

While Grindelwald and his army rammed twice on the door.

"Not to interrupt you or anything but I don't think we can hold them much longer…"Sirius said out loud pushing all his weight on the door.

"Sorry…about that."Said dad and he and mum came over to us.

Mum hugged me tight just like she always did when I was six and use to run to their room at nights when it was very cold or thunder. It was what I needed; it felt like eternity since I had hugged her like that.

"Thanks Holly…I'm so sorry." she said silent tears covering her already wet face and I realized that even though my mum had always grounded me and given me those fifty million detentions and the thousand times I had told lily that I hated my mum because she shouted at me the truth was still that I loved her more than anything.

"I love you too…"I said hugging her back crying a bit myself.

But before we could have a proper family reunion the door burst open throwing Sirius and my dad on the ground.

"Run..." dad commanded and we didn't have to be told twice.

We ran upstairs the whole army followed us throwing spells as we ducked and dodged our way through the dungeons towards the forest.

"Hide…"dad whispered only we heard what he had to say and we took shelter behind the trees.

"You can run but you can't hide…come on Albus let's finish this man to man." said grindelwald grinning and blasting the trees to ash.

He was about to blast my tree I had to run to another as I ran he caught hold of me from my hair.

"Ah... look what I've got a blonde bunny…aren't you that auror girl…I remember you so well…you'll make a good trophy…"grindelwald said grinning he could see through my glamour.

"That is unless your father would want to sacrifice himself for you…but I'm sure he won't he's way too selfish for that after all he did kill your aunt…"he grinned his menacing eyes looking or rather boaring into mine he drained my glamour.

"dear Merlin you look so much like your mother don't you…"said grindelwald swaying me from my hair as I tried to kick him and escape but his grip made me feel was way to strong

"Let her go Gellert." dad said coming out from the tree he was hiding behind.

"No…get back to where you were… I'm fine I swear…go away..."I said and then I scream because of the crucio that Ozone shot me with.

"Hand your wand over…"said grindelwald and dad threw his wand over to him

"Good…now I want the other's to come out… quickly…I don't have all night." he said and a few of his followers laughed.

Mum and Sirius came out slowly and the handed their wands over to the bastard.

"You know something Albus I'll give you two options…either you join me or I'll kill the girl." said grindelwald holding me from the neck now.

"no…no…you can't…'dad said his heart beating faster every second.

I had to do something I instantly remembered…how stupid was I...I am a witch and I know how to apparate so why not now. So right before my dad walked over to griendelwald I apparated right out of his hands.

It was quick thinking that my dad picked up the wands and ran towards a tree before grindelwald could get over the shock.

I apparated right next to my dad and he pulled me into a hug.

"You stupid… stupid girl….you're so grounded…he could have killed you…"dad said.

"But you can't deny that it was a smart escape."I said smiling.

"You're really crazy." said dad.

"Still your daughter!"I said.

Grindelwald started blowing down the trees again.

"I know how to get rid of him." said dad removing a fancy stone and his wand.

"Sure…hit him with a pebble we'll definitely die."I said sarcastically.

He glared at me and muttered something and the wand light shinned over the stone and then disappeared.

"Right Gellert lets finish it …just like you started." he said to himself.

And threw the stone at grinelwald's feet.

Grindelwald looked at the stone like it was treasure.

"Merlin are men batty or not?"I said.

"Very good albus I'm so happy you finally understand that you can't win this." he said to the forest.

"That's what you think." Said dad

And he was right cause just as he picked up the stone time froze us all apart from him and dad everyone were stuck in the motion they were doing but we could see whatever was happening around us.

"Not fair"I criticized in my head.

"Let's finish this man to man" said Gellert

"Well I can see only one man here but I think I'll need a mirror for that." dad said

"Merlin…even when he was going to duel the toughest battle he had to crack his lame jokes…would he ever change?"I asked myself.

"Avada-kedrava shouted grindelwald angrily.

Dad easily dodged it and hot a stunner, the spell they shot weren't like the normal stunner they were much more painful and harsh.

Grindelwald shot one at dad which hit his hand, but this didn't stop dad from shooting a killing curse at his ex-best friend

"Having fun?"Dad asked

And then we heard a roar from the distant the whole auror troops rushed into the battle field.

Grindelwald looked at dad shocked but didn't stop shooting death curses

"You'll die Albus, like your sister the way the mental bitch cried as I killed her I shall hear you scream that way…"said grindelwald

But that was the last that he said because the next thing dad shoot at him was unheard and unforgettable for him his body rose in ferocious pain as he scream on for dear life that was the day my dad made Gellert grindelwald cry in pain and stripped him of all his magic.

Grindelwald lay unconscious on the ground and the people who were frozen felt the movement again

Seeing their master on the floor the followers started to flee but most of them got caught by the aurors.

* * *

A while later

"Here you go." said dad walking over to me and Sirius and handing us the time turner

"How'd you—?"I asked shocked

"I smuggled it when we were snogging." said dad blushing a bit running his hand down his hair.

"Thanks "I said hugging him,

"Not all my all I should be the one thanking you love…"said dad, I smiled and hurriedly threw the time turner around Sirius and my neck.

"Yeah! Don't forget you're still grounded" was the last thing I heard before Sirius and I got transported back to where we had come from.

We fell one top of each other and laughed for really long and then my dad came into the attic.

"Well...I guess I'll leave." said Sirius, he got up and walked out.

"Yeah got that duty right...wait for me."I said.

"I don't think so you're still grounded." said Albus

"Oh come on I got you together with mum isn't that the best gift you'd ever want?"I asked.

"You're still grounded…"he said

"Alexis Dumbledore…what in the world are you doing?"My mum asked climbing up to the attic.

"Exploring!" I said grinning

"And I didn't find any monster."I said frowning.

My mum hugged me and put a light kiss on my head.

"Seems like there is…"she said looking at me.

"I still don't know why you named me after your dead cat."I said as the three of us went down for tea.

"Well I guess when you were born you looked like a little kitten." she said.

"Oh Merlin mum!"I said blushing as we all settled down for tea.

A/N- hey this is the end ....do review ....


End file.
